The Package
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane's wife hide a package and now his father wants it...and will do anything for it.


I'm not sure if this story is one I should be putting up to read….I restarted it a number of times, and I have four other stories that I want to work on, but had to finish this one…..so if you like it I'm thrilled if you don't I'm sorry for it not being as good as some of my others. I of course do not own the show or characters, but wish I did.

I know a lot of you don't care to read a completed story at one time, but I never figured out how to break it up in chapters

The next one I started today and I hope you will it enjoy it…..Donnie

CBS********CBS**********CBS***********************CBS****************CBS**********************

The past week had been very quiet, back log paper work was being completed. Everyone was looking rested for a change. That was everyone except Jane. Lisbon looked over at the couch that Jane was laying on, his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the weight loss. With his normal weight a loss of a few pounds showed quickly. Going through her mind quickly she knew it wasn't a special date that would lead Jane to being upset.

Van Pelt looks up from her computer and looks at Jane, concern on her face. Van Pelt always seemed to have a soft spot in her heart for Jane. She always over looked what he said about God and religion, hoping someday he would find his way back.

Lisbon goes over to the couch and stands there looking down at him, waiting. Just as she knew he finally said, without opening his eyes. "Is there a reason you are staring at me my dear Lisbon?"

"Do you want to talk about anything?" She says, knowing pretty much what the answer would be.

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" Jane says opening his eyes to look at her.

"You've been so quiet the past week or so, I was beginning to worry if you had done something that is going to catch up with you." She smiles at him.

"Nope, no law suits, no mad government officials; in fact I'm just thinking I'm very boring of late." He says closing his eyes again.

Lisbon knew something was bothering him, but once he was in this mood, no answer would come out of him. She walks away shrugging her shoulders at Van Pelt. She passes Cho desk and he slips a piece of paper to her. She picks it up and reads it on the way to her office. The note was short "Jane got a letter last week, he tore it up and threw it away, been in this mood since."

Lisbon sits down at her desk, taking another look at Jane. Well the letter probably wasn't from Red John since Jane would have been hyper and he hadn't shown her a letter. He would be sure that this was the lead they needed. Thinking about it, it was very rare that Jane ever got mail here. Maybe he would talk to her tonight when he came over for their weekly movie night. She already had a couple of movies she rented at lunch.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and most of the team had left. Van Pelt took her purse out of her desk along with a white bakery bag. She waves goodbye to Lisbon, and walks over to Jane's couch. Not knowing if Jane was asleep or not, she places the bag near his head and starts to leave when he opens his eyes.

"I got you a blue berry muffin this afternoon, I thought you would have it with your tea before you leave tonight, since you didn't have any lunch today." She says quietly.

Jane sits up and looks at her not saying a word. Van Pelt looks nervous; maybe she was wrong about buying it for him.

"Thank you Grace, I will have it in a few minutes with tea." He was rewarded with a smile from Van Pelt; she says good night and leaves. He gets up and takes the bag into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea. He sits down at the table, and sips the tea. Lisbon comes into the kitchen.

"Are we still on for our movie night, I'm picking up pizza on the way home."

"Sure, seven okay?" He says with a smile, which doesn't even come close to his well-known smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She leaves, Jane gets up and takes his cup and saucer over to the sink, and rinse's it out and leaves it on the counter. He starts to leave, but turns back and grabs the muffin and walks out of the office.

Jane walks to his car, his mind racing about the letter he received, after all these years why would his father send it to him, and what did Angela have that his father would want. Taking a look at the time, he realizes that he needs to stop at the motel and pick up the ice cream he bought for tonight. It was Lisbon's favorite and he always enjoyed seeing her face light up when he brings it over for movie night. They had started the movie night a few months ago, once a month he picked out the movie and brought the dinner, the next month it was her turn. He found out that he really looked forward to the evening with Lisbon. He pulls into the motel and finding no parking spot he drives into the underground parking and stops the car and gets out, he is locking the door when he hears a voice from his past, one he never wanted to hear again. He turns around and faces his father.

"You get my letter Patty?" his father says in a rough voice.

Jane glares at the man he once called father and says "You know I did, and I didn't like what you called my wife." He says in a low and dangerous voice.

"You going to do something about it?" Joe says with a smile

"All I'm going to do is walk away and forget I ever saw you." Jane turns to walk away.

"Patrick I want the package that the bitch had, so tell me where she hid it."

Jane turns back and advances on Joe, he gets close and takes a swing at his father, and Joe moves out of the way and slams his fist into Jane's stomach. Jane bends over trying to catch his breath.

"Your old man can still take you down kiddo." He laughs and wave's three men over that were waiting in the back ground. One of them grabs Jane from the back and holds his arms back, forcing him to stand up. Joe gets up close to Jane's face.

"Karen died two weeks ago; before she died she told me that your sweet little wife had something she shouldn't have. It seems the night you two ran away she took it with her; I really didn't think she had the guts to do something like that. I need the package back. She must have told you before she was murdered, I'm sure she never kept anything from you. Where is the package?" Joe yells at the ending.

"Angela would never have something to hide from me; you know for some reason she still thought there was some good in you. I guess she was wrong."

"What she hid from both of us could put me in a lot of trouble, big trouble, so tell me where it is Patrick."

Jane glares at his father "I never saw anything she had that was yours."

Joe nods and while one man hold onto Jane, the other two starting hitting him. After a few minutes Joe stops them and goes over to Jane. He lifts Jane's head up by grabbing his hair. There is blood coming from Jane's nose, and a split lip, cuts on his cheek bone and one eye is swelling up.

"Patty I don't like doing this to you, so tell me where the package is. You must have seen it when you packed up that grand house of yours. Don't let my men hurt you anymore." He says in a quiet voice.

"I never saw anything dealing with you." He spits out blood from his mouth "Maybe she got rid of it years ago."

Joe nods to the men and they start hitting him again. A couple of times Jane yells out in pain. Once again Joe stops the men.

"Remember the way I had to teach you right and wrong, don't make me go there again son."

Jane looks at his father, there is a looks of fear in his eyes, remembering what his father did to others who made his father angry, and had also done it to him. Joe goes behind Jane and takes one of Jane's arms from the man holding him up. He takes Jane's index finger and pulls it back slowly and then quickly breaks the finger, Jane screams out in pain.

"Patrick tell me where it is?"

Jane can only shake his head no. Joe takes Jane's middle finger and bends it back slowly as Jane screams out loud and is on the verge of passing out. The man holding him, let's go and Jane falls to the ground. He father stands over him. "Find it Patrick before I come back. The three men leave and get in a car. Joe kicks him and joins the men in the car and drive off. Jane rolls over on his back, holding his ribs and is not able to get up. Lisbon is sitting in her living room; she keeps looking at the clock. "Where are you Jane, the pizza is getting cold." She gets up and goes over to the window and looks out to see if she can see Jane's car. She takes her cell phone out of her pocket and again tries Jane's phone, the last couple of times the calls went to his message. She listens as his phone rings, then and she hears him answer the call…"Jane where are you? I'll be there with help." She looks upset as she makes a quick call to say officer down and needs help, maybe he was only a consultation but he deserved to be treated as other CBI officers.

Driving faster than she can remember every driving she arrived at the motel just about the same time as police cars and an ambulance. She runs towards the underground parking and rushes over to where Jane is laying, she kneels down by him. She takes his hand as the paramedics start working on Jane.

She is shocked at the condition he is, and follows the ambulance to the hospital. She is stopped from following Jane into the emergency room, and stands at the door worried.

"Boss, what happen to Jane" Cho says as the team reaches her.

"How is he" Grace says, worry on her face. Rigby is standing close to her.

"I don't know, I just know that he was very hurt in a beating, and we are going to find out who did this to one of our team."

After what seemed hours, a doctor comes out of the emergency room doors, and asks for whoever is waiting for Patrick Jane, the team rushes over to him.

"I'm Agent Lisbon with the CBI; Jane is a consultation for us. How is he?"

"For now we have him under heavy sedation, he took a bad beating. He has three broken ribs, luckily none of them punctured a lung, we took stitches on his chin and left cheek, his right eye is swollen closed, but I believe there is no damage, we'll know more when the swelling goes down. His right kidney is very bruised and we need to wait a couple of days to see if there is no damage, lots of bruises over his torso. He has two broken fingers; it looks like they were forced back until the finger broke. He will be in some pain for the next few days. Do you have any questions?"

"Can we see him?" Lisbon says quietly, the doctor sees the concern on her face.

"Yes, but only for a short time, the nurse's will be taking him to a room very soon. As I said he has been be medicated and he probably won't wake up for you. I would expect him to wake up early in the morning. Just follow me and I'll take you to him."

He goes through the emergency room doors followed by the team. They are lead to one of the curtained off room in the emergency room. He opens the curtains and Lisbon sees Jane. She and the team go over to the bed. They all look upset as they look at Jane. There are bandages covered his chin and his cheek, bruises are over his face. Lisbon reaches down to take his hand, when she notices the two broken fingers taped together and very swollen.

"Jane we are going to find out who did this to you…I want someone at his door 24/7 just in case someone comes to do him more harm." Lisbon says looking at the others.

"I'll set it up with the PD, and I'll stay with him tonight in his room, nobody will get past me." Cho says looking angry.

"Guess we could go back to the office and start checking through his files again, like we did when he was blinded in that bomb…lots of clients that could still hold a grudge." Rigby says

"I'll help on the computer locating where they are." Van Pelt says.

"The three of us will do that…Cho call me if he wakes up, maybe he can tell us who did it." Cho nods his eyes.

Lisbon takes another look at Jane and leaves the area. Cho pulls up a chair closer to the bed and sits down.

"Jane the boss has it bad for you, don't you hurt her ever" he says to the unconscious man.

The next morning Lisbon comes down the hallway of the hospital. She sees the team standing outside of the room the nurse told her where Jane was. None of them look very happy when they see her.

"Sure glad to see you Boss, Jane is beginning to be a handful." Rigby says.

"He is trying to leave already?" She says, knowing how much Jane hates hospitals.

"He won't tell us what happened to him last night. He says he doesn't remember anything, that maybe he just tripped. If it wasn't for the fact that he was getting upset, and the doctor giving him a sedative, he would have left a couple of hours ago."

"He wouldn't make it to the front door the way he is now" Rigby says.

"We know that he is hiding something from us, you know how Jane can be." Van Pelt says.

"Yes I do very well" Lisbon says rolling her eyes. "Okay, the three of you go have a coffee beak and I'll meet you in the café downstairs after I try to talk to him."

The team turns to leave, but Van Pelt turns around quickly and says "Good luck Boss."

Lisbon opens the door to the room and nods in agreement to Van Pelt, and goes into the room. Jane appears to be asleep as she goes to the side of the bed. His bed is raised a bit. There are deep blue bruises on his face, and one eye looks completely swollen closed. He opens his other eye; she can see the pain he is in when he moves on the bed.

"How are you Jane? She says sitting in the chair Cho had pulled up to the bed.

"Fit as a fiddle, ready to leave. If you could get my clothes from where ever they put them, I'll be thrilled if you give me a ride home." He says doing a good job at trying to hide the pain he is in. He feels a bad headache coming on.

"You know it is up to the doctor to say when you can leave Jane, I'd ask how you feel, but I can tell by just looking at you." She says with a smile.

"Lisbon I feel better today, please let me make my own decision about leaving here. Could you please hand me my clothes." He says getting a little more upset.

"Tell you what Jane…if you can get to the closet and get your clothes from the bag I brought in last night I'll drive you to your motel."

Jane looks at her, a bit confused that she is agreeing him. "What happened to the clothes I had on?"

"There was blood on the shirt and jacket; I left them at your dry cleaners this morning. So are you going to get up now so we can leave?" She says with a smile.

Jane pulls the bed clothes off him and moves his legs to the side of the bed. He manages to stand up, without letting out a moan. He doesn't care that the back of the gown was open to Lisbon's view he was just trying to stay up. Everything hurt, his face, his head and the broken ribs and he felt like he was going to throw up what little he had for breakfast. With a lot of effort he takes four steps to the end of the bed. The room begins to spin and before he could stop it he threw up on the floor, and almost fell to the floor with it. Lisbon rushes over and puts her arm around his waist to help him back to the bed. The door opens and a nurse comes in, she looks surprised that Jane is out of the bed.

"Mr. Jane what are you doing out of bed." She helps Lisbon get him back into the bed and covered up.

Mr. Jane the doctor explained to you earlier that you need to rest, not get and walk around. I will be back with some pain meds and have someone clean up the floor." She gives Jane one of those looks that only a nurse could give and walks out of the room. Jane tries to take a deep breath but his ribs hurt too much. He looks over at Lisbon.

"You knew I couldn't do it?"

"Yes, but for a change I thought I would let you make a choice." She says with a smile.

"When are you going to say it?"

"Say what?" she says confused.

"I told you so"

"She puts her hand on his arm and says "I just want you to stay longer Jane, at least until the doctor says you can leave.

The nurse comes in with an orderly who starts to clean up the floor. The nurse pours a glass of water and hands it to Jane along with a small cup with a pill in it. He takes the pill and hands back the glass. The nurse puts the glass on the bedside tray so he can reach it. "I will be back later and if you need anything just push your call button, and no getting out of bed without help." She leaves followed by the orderly.

Jane closes his eyes with a sigh.

"Jane I need to have some answers from you now. Who did this to you? We need your help so we can arrest them."

Opens his eyes and looks at her. "Nobody did this to me; I tripped and fell by the car, stupid accident." He says to her.

"Jane why are you letting the person get away with this, and we are sure that there was more than one of them. Jane they assaulted an agent of the CBI..." She says trying not to get angry.

"Libson I have a really bad headache, I would really like to go to sleep now." He says, not really lying about the headache.

Lisbon stands up and goes to the head of the bed; she bends down and kisses Jane on the forehead. "You are such a stubborn man Patrick Jane."

"Yeah that's me…thank you for the kiss Lisbon, makes the headache much better.

She laughs and leaves the room, seeing Cho standing in the hall waiting for her.

"Well did he talk to you?"

"No, just that story he gave you that he tripped and fell. I'm sure it was someone from his past before he joined us, but why won't he tell us?" she says feeling angry that Jane won't help them.

"I'm betting it was something in that letter he received." Cho says as they walk down the hallway.

"I'm sure that is one letter we are not going to find." Lisbon says.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well for now we continue keeping a guard on his door, until the doctor says he can leave, or Jane decides he is able to leave without the doctor's okay." She says as Cho raises his eyebrows, knowing that Jane will leave way before the doctor says he can leave.

The next morning Lisbon and the team are sitting together in the hospital visiting area. Lisbon has just come from Jane's room.

"He is sleeping now, the nurse said he just received some pain medication and should sleep for a while, he had a pretty hard night last night. She said the doctor said his kidneys are working fine, so there is no damage to them." She tells the team.

"So do you have a plan?" Rigby says.

"When he leaves, which I'm sure, will be AMA, we need to have him followed, to make sure whoever sent him the letter doesn't show up again. I don't want him to know we are following him, otherwise he will find a way to shake us of. The police officer on duty now will call us as soon as Jane leaves. Who wants the first shift?"

"I'll take the first one, I'll use Ella's car, and Jane doesn't know her car." Cho says.

"Jane is going to be on the move soon. He talked the doctor into letting him go home, saying that he will only rest."

"The doctor believed him?" Rigby says with a laugh.

"The nurse has called for a taxi to pick him up, so Cho you have some time to get to the hospital. Keep in touch with us and what he is doing." Lisbon says

"On my way." Cho says rushing out of the office. Cho's first shift didn't amount to much. He followed the cab from the hospital to Jane's extended stay motel. He watched as Jane slowly makes it up the stairs. There were a couple of times he wanted to go over and help Jane, but watched as Jane had to sit on the steps a couple of times before he reached the top of the stairs.

Van Pelt took the next shift, the lights came on in his room at six and she could tell by the lights that the TV was on. Watching the Animal Planet probably.

Rigby took the next shift and at ten the lights went off in Jane's room.

Early the next morning, Lisbon is sitting in the parking lot in Ella's car. She is taking a swing of her coffee when she sits up and sees the door open and Jane comes out of his room. The bruises on his face show up on his pale face, he must have had a bad night. He walks down the stairs as though in pain and gets into the cab that has just driven up. She starts the car and follows the cab to a self-storage company. The cab goes down the driveway. Lisbon stops at the front office and goes in and finds what unit Jane is renting. She comes out as she sees the cab leave. She gets back into the car and drives down the row away from his unit, parks the car and walks to the area where his unit is. She doesn't go up to it, but stops so she is out of view. She listens and walks a bit closer so she can just see into the unit. Jane is standing in the middle of the room looking at boxes stacked across the back of the unit. He reaches up to grab a box, but yells out in pain as he touches the box, and steps back. He sits down on a child's chair holding his arms around his ribs, his eyes closed. Lisbon walks in and he doesn't move.

"Jane are you okay?" she notices he jumps at the sound of her voice.

"I am trying to keep breathing, but my ribs are not helping me. Did you and the team have a nice evening watching my room?" He doesn't turn around to look at her.

"We just wanted to make sure no one bothered you last night." She goes over to him and sits down on the floor by the chair he is sitting on. "And to watch what you were up to."

"And did you find out anything interesting?" He looks at her.

"Jane wouldn't it be a better time to through these boxes when you are feeling better. He looks around the boxes, through the one eye that isn't swollen. She can see the pain in his face that he is in here. The boxes are marked master bedroom, child's bedroom, and other rooms from his house. She now knew where everything in the house went except for the large items. She sees a lot of photos of the family, from large ones to photo books.

"I need to find something" he says softly.

"What do you have here that someone wants so badly Jane, that they would do this to you?" she puts her hand on his arm. Jane shrugs his shoulders and winches at the pain it cause.

Lisbon stands up and looks around. "Do you know what box it is in?"

"No…when the funeral was over and before I had my breakdown, I had movers pack up everything in the rooms and moved here. All the big items, beds, couches, paintings and such I gave away. I have never been here until today."

She turns around to him "So the person who did this knows you must have something they want, but you don't know what it is?"

He looks up at her and nods, tears fill his eyes. "It was something that my wife had…something that she kept from me. We never kept anything from each other, anyway I thought so."

"She must have had a good reason to do this Jane. Can you tell me who did this to you so we can stop him before he hurts you maybe kills you?

Jane is very quiet and she is not sure if he would answer her. She hears a whisper from him. "Jane what did you say?"

Jane looks at the floor and says quietly "My father."

Lisbon looks shocked at his answer "Your father?"

"We haven't been in touch for a very long time. Not since the night that Angela and I ran away when she was seventeen and I was eighteen. He would use his fist to get what he wanted from people or break fingers, it wasn't the first time he did it to me. It was to teach me a lesson not to keep something from him." Jane manages to stand up but seems to sway; Lisbon stands near him in case he needs help.  
>"My father could never control his temper, most of the carnie folks were afraid of him." He looks at the boxes again.<p>

"What could your wife have that he would want so much?" Jane just shakes his head and looks exhausted.

"Come on Jane, I'm taking you to my place so you can get some rest. I'll put out an APB for your father. Tomorrow is Saturday, we'll look into some of the boxes with the teams help, and maybe we can find something."

"Maybe I should get rid of everything…" but in his heart he knew he could never do it…it was all he had to remind of him of his family, except for his memories, and at times they only made him wish he was with his wife and child.

Lisbon takes his arm and leads him out of the storage unit and shuts and locks the door.

Later that evening Lisbon opens her bedroom door and goes in quietly. Jane is laying on her bed, his jacket and vest off, and a blanket pulled over him. When she had brought him home, she gave him one of the pain killers the hospital had given him, and he was asleep in no time. She turns on the bedside lamp in case he wakes up and goes out the room, turning off the rest of the lights. She goes down the stairs and sits down on the couch next to Cho. Rigby comes out of the kitchen eating a sandwich and Van Pelt is sitting on a chair at the table working on her computer.

"He okay?" Cho says

"He's asleep, hopefully he'll sleep the rest of the night, and he was exhausted when I got him here."

"I called the SPD and they still have nothing to report on his father, they have a watch on Jane's motel room in case Mr. Jane shows up." Van Pelt says.

"You okay boss?" Rigby says, sitting in a chair by her.

"I just never thought that Jane's childhood was that bad…he never speaks about it except in a sentence once in a while." She says, thinking that she, Rigby and Jane all had one thing in common, they all had abusive fathers, what a small world.

The next morning she drives Jane back to the storage area, she noticed that Jane looked a little more rested, but he still looked troubled about what was hidden from him all these years from his wife. She stops at the unit, and sees that the team is already to start to work. She gets out of the van as Cho opens the door for Jane, ready to give him a hand if needed. Jane gives him a weak smile and gets out of the car and goes over and unlocks the storage unit door. They all walk into the unit and everyone looks around.

"I guess the best place to start is the master bedroom boxes. If Angela had anything to hide from me that would be the best bet. Most of the boxes are old letters I sent her, cards, pictures that our daughter drew for her. She was like a pack rat, she kept everything. She also could have put it into the dresser that was in Charlotte's bedroom. I kept it because it I put a lot of her favorite dolls in it." He nods over to a small pink dresser. I think we can forget about the kitchen boxes, cooking was one of her favorite things to do, and she always had me reaching for items she could get to. Maybe just opening some of the boxes I can take a look and see what there is in it…..I really don't know."

Lisbon looks at Jane and see's the pain in his eyes looking at his family's belongings, making the past come back to him again.

"Okay, let's get started" Cho says to everyone, and points to a deck chair "Jane you sit here, I brought it for you. We will bring boxes over to you, that way you can take it easy. Van Pelt you help Jane go through them."

Cho waits until Jane sits down with his arms crossed. Jane finally sits down; look somewhat relieved that he isn't standing. They all start lifting boxes looking for master bedroom boxes. Rigby pulls the small dresser over to Jane and Van Pelt; everyone is quiet as the go through boxes.

After two hours Jane pushes a box away from him with his foot. "This is looking for a needle in a hay stack. It could be in any of these boxes…whatever it is."

The others stop and look at him, knowing that Jane is right, but yet wanting to find something. Van Pelt gets up and goes over to a large framed picture of Jane's wife, she starts to turn it around so Jane wouldn't have to look at anymore, when a framed photo behind it crashes to the floor, breaking the glass and frame.

"I'm so sorry Jane, I'll have it fixed." She says upset that it is broken. Jane stands up and goes over to it and looks at the photo.

"I've never seen this photo before. It is one she must have enlarged from a photo she had when we still with the carnival." Cho comes over and lifts the photo and frame up and turns it around, there is an envelope taped to the back of it. They all look at it, Lisbon comes over and takes the envelope off and brings it over to Jane. He looks at it, and slowly opens the envelope; he takes out a letter and a small package. He opens the letter and reads it, tears fill his eyes. He hands the letter to Lisbon and sits back down.

Lisbon looks at the letter and Jane motions to her to read it out loud.

My darling Patrick,

If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. I hope that we both had a long life together and have a lot of grandchildren. I know we never kept anything from each other, and this must hurting you so much. What is in the package was upsetting to me, as it will be to you. The photos inside were taken the night we ran away to start our new lives. I saw what your father did and I know I should have gone to the police, but I wanted us to get on with our lives to get away from all his hate. In case your father ever came into our lives again I would use the photos against him, he would never hurt us again.

Please forgive me Patrick, and always remember that I will always love you, even in death when it happens to me, my last thought will be of you my love.

Lisbon folds the letter and hands it back to Jane, she opens the package and takes out four photos, she hands them to Jane and the others go around him and look at the small photos. They show a man stabbing a young girl with a large knife, and the girl falling to the ground.

"That is Sara Ann Peterson; she was a cashier with the show. She told me that my father was coming on to her, and she was scared. As long as I was there, I made sure that she was safe. I never knew what happened to her. The man is my father." Jane looks very upset.

"Rigby I need you to change the APB out on Jane's father to wanted for murder." Lisbon says, Rigby goes out to the van and picks up the phone.

"I'm sorry that you had to find this out about your father." She says to Jane, he doesn't say anything but walks out of the storage unit, still holding the letter.

A few days later everyone is busy at the office. Jane is lying on the couch, his eyes closed. Van Pelt looks over at him to see if he is really asleep, she was getting pretty good at doing that. She gets ups and goes over to the couch; she takes the throw blanket from over the couch and covers him with. The bruises on his face are fading; the cuts on his face are healing and will leave very small scars. She goes back to her desk and sits down and looks up. She sees Cho watching her. He nodded his head in approval and goes back to the book he is reading.

Later that evening Lisbon is sitting at her desk going through a file, when the phone rings. She picks up the phone and a short time later she hangs up and looks over at Jane. She gets up and goes over to him. He is reading a book that Cho had loaned him, he looks up at her.

"Through for the night?" he says looking up at her, and notices the look on her face.

She sits down on the couch next to him, not sure what to say.

"You just need to say it my dear, I can handle it." He says putting the book down.

"The SPD just called. A patrol car stopped a car for running a light; a man got out of the car and pulled out a gun. They had no choice and had to open fire."

"Is my father dead?" He says not looking at her.

"They believe it might be him, but there was no ID on him." She says softly

"They want me to ID him then?" she nods in agreement

"Only if you feel up to it, they can run his finger prints to make sure. It's up to you Patrick."

He looks up surprised at her calling him by his first name. "Will you drive me there?"

"Yes of course." They both stand up and walk out of the office.

Later they are at the morgue, Jane nods to the coroner that the man lying on the stretcher is his father. The man walks away.

"Would you like to be left alone with your father Jane?"

"No…he always said I wouldn't amount to anything…looking back he was right. I used what he taught me to become rich and famous. Not carrying who I hurt to get there. In the end my family was taken from me."

She takes his hand and makes him look at her "He was so wrong about you. Look at all the people you have helped in the last several years. You have brought closure to so many families on where and how their loved one died. I am glad that I know this wonderful man." She reaches up and kisses his cheek.

They leave the room, Lisbon holding his hand. Tomorrow she would be with him when he would make the arrangement for his father's burial, and be with him if he needed her to hold him.

The End


End file.
